Blizzard
by Pedellea
Summary: A cold day. An emergency crew. Mix it up and here you are!


**TITLE**: Blizzard   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: March 14, 2002   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: A cold day. An emergency crew. Mix it up and here you are!   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Bros. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This is my attempt at a first season episode-like fic, set in early second season (it's got Alex AND Bobby!). Sorry for the lack of a more descriptive title. I will try better next time. 

Let me tell you how much fun I had piecing this one together... it's sprawling, but that was the nature of a first season episode. I apologize in advance for my bad French. I'm just trying some creative ways of putting it into use (or else I'd be wasting my OAC credit in French - haha... there's an "Ontarian" inside thing for you all). As well, thanks to Audio Adrenaline for "Java The Hut". Hope I can borrow it from you guys... it's great. :o) It's time for some strange humour by me. Scared? 

Well, this was a big ramble. Hope you'll enjoy the story. Please send me some feedback after your read! 

* * *

**BLIZZARD**   
**By Pedellea**

Outside Java The Hut Café   
3:30pm 

Officer John "Sully" Sullivan sat in his squad, rubbing his gloved hands together, trying to infuse them with warmth. Even in the car, with the heat on full blast, he still needed to keep his coat zipped up to the chin and his gloves on. 

"Come on, Davis, what's taking so long?," he muttered with frustration. [Probably enjoying the indoor heating,] he thought, shaking his head. 

Another two minutes goes by, and finally Officer Ty Davis Jr. came out of the café, bearing two coffees in his hands. He put one of the cups on the roof of the car and pulled the door open. A rush of frigid air hit Sully. 

"Hurry it up, Davis, it's freezing!"   
"You're telling me!" 

Grabbing the cup on the roof, Davis quickly climbed in, and handed Sully one of the cups, and slammed the door shut. 

"It's is... FREEZING outside!"   
"What took you so long?!" 

Davis looked at Sully and grinned. 

"There was a hot chick in there."   
"Great... my partner is picking up girls while I'm out here freezing my butt off."   
"Got her number too."   
"Oh yeah, and my efforts weren't in vain. You're on duty, Davis!"   
"Well, we're on break!"   
"Does it make a difference?"   
"I got you coffee..." 

Sully sighed frustratedly. Davis grinned wider. 

"Nothing to say to that, huh?"   
"Why do I have to put up with you?" 

Davis laughed and Sully rolled his eyes and let out a really frustrated sigh. This is going to be a long shift. 

* * *

Public Park   
3:45pm 

"Hey, what do we have here?," paramedic Kim Zambrano called out, striding over to where Officers Faith Yokas and Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli already were. 

"Some kids pelted snowballs at this homeless guy. They packed rocks inside," replied Faith.   
"Ouch...," commented Kim's partner, Bobby Caffey.   
"Sir, how are you doing?," Kim asked, crouching down beside the man.   
"Please, call me Tony."   
"Alright, Tony. Looks like they got your face pretty rough... let's clean you up and see how bad the damage is, okay?," Kim said. 

She reached into her bag and taking out the necessary items. 

"Sir, has this ever been done to you before?," Bosco asked.   
"No... people usually just pass me by."   
"You remember anything about the kids? Skin colour? Clothes...?"   
"You know, I-I don't really wanna press charges or anything. They're just kids..."   
"Yeah, kids who were pelting things at you. You never know what they'll pelt next... glass bottles, knives..."   
"Bos..."   
"What?"   
"If he doesn't wanna press charges, he doesn't wanna press charges."   
"Fine!," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "I'll be in the car waiting for people who *actually* need me." 

Bosco stalked off to the squad. 

"What's up with him?," Bobby asked, applying a bandage on Tony.   
"No idea. Gets like that sometimes. Sorry sir, you hafta excuse my partner. Now, are you sure you don't want to press charges?"   
"Yeah... it's okay. They probably won't come by me again."   
"Okay... you know, sir..."   
"Tony."   
"Right. Tony. It's getting awful cold out. Where do you stay during the nights?"   
"By a subway grate... warmest place there is out here."   
"You should go to a shelter..."   
"No. No shelters. Had enough of experiences there."   
"There are church programs..."   
"Nonono... been to those too. Like it better out here, but thanks for the offer."   
"Well, okay... try to stay warm then," Faith said. 

She scribbled something on her notepad and ripped off the sheet. 

"Here, take this. Go there... if you want to get out of the cold."   
"Thanks."   
"No problem. I'll see you later, then, Kim, Bobby."   
"Okay. Stay warm, Faith."   
"You too," she called out. 

Faith walked back to the squad as the paramedics finished off with the patient. 

"Well, you're all set, Tony. Doesn't look like you need to make a hospital visit."   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome. Take care of yourself, alright?"   
"Will do." 

Slinging on their bags, Kim and Bobby went back to the ambulance to head back to the firehouse. 

* * *

The Firehouse   
4:10pm 

"Hey, who's cooking tonight?," firefighter Jimmy Doherty called out from the lounge where he was watching wrestling with some others.   
"I am," paramedic Monte "Doc" Parker responded, taking the groceries out of a bag. 

His partner, Carlos Nieto, came into the kitchen area with another two bags of groceries, and set them down on the counter. 

"Sure's cold out there," he said, taking off his toque.   
"Yeah, and it's suppposed to get colder tomorrow," Doc answered, getting the chopping board from one of the cupboards.   
"Colder? It's already just 5 degrees out there. How could it get any colder?"   
"Blame El Niño," firefighter Alex Taylor commented, strolling in from upstairs.   
"What's that?," Carlos asked.   
"Never mind... hey, Doc, whacha making tonight?"   
"Linguini à la vongole with chicken."   
"Sounds good. Need any help?"   
"Sure, you can chop up the lettuce for the salad."   
"'Kay." 

Alex dug around the bags for the lettuce, and got another chopping board out. Just then, Kim and Bobby came up from outside. 

"Man, it's freezing outside," Bobby announced.   
"Yeah, well, Doc says its gonna get colder tomorrow," Carlos said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.   
"Colder? Aw man..."   
"Yeah... -15 or so. Better bundle up." 

Suddenly, the loudspeaker blared an announcement. 

"Adam 55-3, Boy 55-3. Ninety-six and Bellevue..."   
"That's us," Doc said, wiping his hands on a cloth.   
"Nonono... it's too cold out there," Bobby whined.   
"Better get used to it, Bobby. It's just the beginning of January," Kim commented with a smirk on her face.   
"Ugh... don't remind me..." 

Kim laughed as she and Bobby headed back out, followed by Carlos and Doc. 

* * *

Greenfield Apartment #2   
4:30pm 

Bosco yanked at the door of the apartment of the latest call they were responding to. It didn't open. 

"Argh!!! The door won't open!!!" 

Yokas frowned at her partner and pushed the buzzer. 

"Bos, what's with you today?"   
"Nothing!!!"   
"Geez, Bos, you don't hafta tell at me!"   
"I'm not yelling at you!!!" 

Bosco pushed the buzzer again. He hit the glass door with frustration. 

"Isn't there anyone here?!!"   
"Is this the right address?" 

Yokas ducked out to check the apartment number when someone called out on the speaker. 

"Yeah, may I help you?"   
"Yeah, we're responding to a call..."   
"Plumbing? No, we didn't..."   
"No, I'm an officer..."   
"Oh! A police call!"   
"Yeah."   
"Alright," the door buzzed open, "door's open."   
"Thanks..." 

Yokas opened the door and went in, followed by Bosco. They were met by an excited looking man, presumably the landlord, near the elevators. His crossed eyes were framed by thick glasses. 

"So, where's the call?"   
"Five C. You taking us up there?"   
"Naw... gotta stay down here. My brother's out, he's the landlord."   
"I see."   
"Do you need me to go up with you?"   
"I thought you just said you needed to stay down here."   
"Oh... yeah..." 

The elevator door opened and the two officers stepped in. 

"Well, have a safe trip up!," the man waved, smiling.   
"Is he for real?," Bosco asked when the elevator door shut. "He's weird." 

Faith laughed. 

"No kidding."   
"I mean, who the heck tells people to have a safe trip up an elevator?" 

All of a sudden, the elevator stopped moving up and made a clunking noise. It went dark for a second, then the emergency lights switched on. Bosco groaned angrily as Faith burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?," Bosco demanded. "We're stuck in an elevator."   
"The irony," Faith replied between chuckles. 

Bosco groaned again, and sighed, annoyed. 

"This day keeps on getting better and better."   
"Geez Bos. What is with you today? Lighten up!" 

Bosco gave her a look and punched the emergency button a couple of times. 

"We should tell central, huh?" 

Bosco didn't reply. 

"Well, I'll tell central, and spare you the agony, okay?"   
"Whatever." 

Faith laughed yet again as Bosco slid down the wall and started his wait to get out of the elevator. 

* * *

Outdoor Public Rink   
4:35pm 

"What do we have here?," Kim asked, heading over to where Sully and Davis already were. Bobby, Carlos and Doc followed her.   
"High stickers and three injured," responded Sully. 

Kim gave him a confused look. 

"Pick up hockey," Davis added.   
"Oh," Kim nodded.   
"You guys playin' hockey in this weather? Isn't there something warmer to do?," Bobby asked the injured player he was approaching.   
"Well, were *were* playing before he high sticked me in the face."   
"You deserved it," the accused retorted, cradling his arm.   
"You little..." another began.   
"Whoa, okay, settle down," Doc commanded. 

He asked the accused for his name. 

"Antoine."   
"Antoine... is that like French?"   
"Yeah... I'm from Québec. My arm kills... think it's broken."   
"Let me take a look... you Canadian, then?"   
"Yeh... some of us are. Ow!"   
"Yup, your arm is broken. I'm gonna splint it, okay?" 

The accused nodded, wincing. 

"Hey, Carlos, can you give me a hand here?" 

As Doc and Carlos worked on Antoine, Bobby looked over the guy who was first high sticked, who identified himself as Lucien. 

"Well, that explains why you're playing hockey."   
"You mean you don't play hockey?"   
"Not in this weather I wouldn't."   
"This is nothing. Ever been to Québec?"   
"Naw..."   
"Well, you'd probably die there from the cold and the snow."   
"Great..." 

Kim attended to yet another injured player who had a gash on his cheek. 

"What brings you here to New York?," she asked, taking some supplies from her bag. 

He smiled with uncertainty and gave her a look that told her he didn't understand. 

"Attendez...," he said in French, looking behind him. "Mario! Viens-ici. Je ne la comprends pas!" 

One of the non-injured stepped forward.   
"He doesn't speak..."   
"... English. I gathered as much. Is your name Mario?"   
"Yeah."   
"And he is..."   
"Jean-Pierre. JP for short."   
"I see... so what brings you and JP here to New York?"   
"Road trip. New York's one of our stops."   
"Oh... that's kinda cool. Don't have school?"   
"No. Graduated."   
"Hmm... so how many of you are here from Québec?"   
"There's 5 of us."   
"That's nice... well, looks like your friend will have to go to the hospital for stitches for his cheek... you better translate that to him." 

Mario nodded. 

"Tu doit aller à l'hopîtal pour les points de sutures pour ta joue." 

JP nodded slowly, understanding. 

"C'mon, you two can get into my ambulance and we'll drive you to the hospital. I'm sure we'll need you to translate for JP."   
"Elle nous conduit à l'hopîtal," Mario translated again.   
"Bon..." 

JP gave Kim a wide smile. 

"Tank you." 

Kim smiled back. 

"What's French for you're welcome?"   
"Pas de tout."   
"Pas de tout," Kim repeated. "You're welcome." 

* * *

Greenfield Apartment #2   
5:40pm 

It was about an hour that Bosco and Faith spent in the elevator before they were let out. 

They took the stairs up to the source of the call. It hadn't been an emergency, so central decided it was okay for the caller to wait a while. 

Faith rang the bell to apartment 5C. After hearing a series of slides and clicks of locks being opened, the door opened slightly and a woman's head peeped out. 

"You the police?"   
"Yeah...," Faith replied.   
"What took you so long? Were you being followed?" 

Bosco and Faith exchanged glances. 

"You did call for the police, right?," Bosco asked.   
"Yeah, like an hour ago. Thought you guys would never show up."   
"We were stuck in the elevator," Faith offered.   
"Ohmigawd... you think they traced my phone call? Like they knew I called for you guys? Maybe they did the elevator thing..."   
"Who's 'they'?," Faith inquired.   
"You know... them. The government. CIA. FBI. Maybe even the CSIS in Canada... not that they're very reliable... but still..." 

Bosco rolled his eyes and stalked off down the hallway without another word. 

"Wait... where's he going?"   
"Don't mind him... so why did you call for the police... exactly?"   
"Because of them!"   
"Them..."   
"They're following me!"   
"So you've seen these guys follow you..."   
"Well, no, they... they stay in the shadows. They wouldn't let me see them! Are you kidding me?" 

Faith sighed. 

"Ma'am, I can't help you if you've never seen them before. I can't really do anything about it..." 

The woman looked at Faith and gave her a suspicious look. 

"Wait a minute... you're probably one of them and... your partner's going to report me..." 

At that, the apartment door was slammed shut, and the sound of the locks being quickly put in place could be heard. 

"That's one woman who's watched too much X-Files," Faith muttered as she headed down the hallway to join her partner. 

* * *

The Firehouse   
5:50pm 

"I am hungry!," Bobby announced as he came down from upstairs after taking a shower.   
"Well, dinner won't be ready until about half an hour from now," Doc commented, peeping into the oven window.   
"What? Didn't you start cooking like at 3?"   
"At four. But we got called out so you'll have to wait."   
"Aww... but it smells so good..."   
"Better wait. Don't wanna get salmonella poisoning again," Kim added, looking at Carlos with a mischievous smile.   
"Will you people never stop about that?," Carlos complained, looking up from his homework.   
"Just teasing...," Kim laughed.   
"Enough is enough."   
"Okay, fine. Sheesh." 

Kim shook her head and finished her mug of coffee. 

"So, Carlos, what are you up to now?," Kim asked, peering at his work.   
"DNA structures," he replied without looking up.   
"Is it hard?"   
"It's okay."   
"You know, me and Joey watched a show on DNA on the Discovery Channel the other night. Mapping of the human gene thingy..."   
"Genome."   
"Genome. Right. Well, it sounded fascinating, but I don't think Joey understood it all that well." 

Carlos looked up and gave her an I-don't-really-care-right-now look and then continued with his work. Kim mouthed an "anyways" and got off her chair to find something else to amuse herself with until dinner was ready. 

* * *

On The Road   
6:05pm 

"Looks like it's starting to snow," Davis commented, looking out into the sky as he and Sully cruised along the street after responding to a call.   
"Yup."   
"There's supposed to be a blizzard tonight or something."   
"Maybe." 

The two fell into silence. 

"So, where should we eat tonight?," Davis asked Sully, breaking the silence.   
"How 'bout the same place we go to every night?"   
"How 'bout we try something different for a change?"   
"Like what?"   
"I dunno... what about Vietnamese?"   
"Is there even a Vietnamese place nearby?"   
"Okay, what about... I dunno, Ethiopian?"   
"Ethiopian? Davis, we might as drive well as drive to an airport right now!"   
"That's not the point, Sully. The point is that you should go out and... have a life! Try stuff, be daring."   
"My job is challenging enough, thank you very much."   
"Well, I say, in life, challenges are never ending. And you never run out of them. 

Sully rolled his eyes. 

"Will this day never end?," he muttered to himself.   
"I heard that."   
"Good."   
"So, what will it be?"   
"What?"   
"Food. Restaurant. Where?" 

Sully spotted a diner right in front of him. 

"Here," he proclaimed, pulling close to the dinner.   
"Aunt Gertrude's Swedish Diner. Interesting choice."   
"Daring enough for ya?"   
"I've had Swedish before at Ikea, but who's complaining?" 

Right then, Davis' stomach growled. Sully looked at his partner with exasperation, and Davis just shrugged. He pulled open his side of the door. 

"Let's go and chow down..."   
"Chow down," Sully muttered, rolling his eyes. 

He proceeded reluctantly to join his partner in their new adventure of Swedish dining. Oh, the fun they are having today! 

* * *

On The Road   
8:10pm 

"Man... the storm is getting bad," Yokas commented, gazed out the window to a world of blowing snow.   
"It better let up because I hate driving in a blizzard," Bosco spat.   
"Yeah, and the weather's gonna obey you, oh master," Yokas replied sarcastically, narrowing her eyes. 

Her partner didn't respond, staring into the road ahead. She studied her partner for a while. 

"What's wrong with you today?," she asked outright when she didn't find anything wrong with his surface appearance other than the scowl he had been wearing all day.   
"Nothing," came the tight response.   
"There's gotta be something wrong... bad night?" 

He glanced at her briefly, and looking back out on the road, sighed and nodded. 

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" 

He shrugged. 

"Wanna talk about it?"   
"Not really."   
"You sure?" 

He gave her a quick what-do-you-think look and refocused back on the road. 

"Fine," she said. 

Yokas looked outside again at the blowing snow. Only a few courageous souls ventured outside, probably because they had to. [I hope they make it home safely,] she thought to herself, sighing. The radio interrupted the silence in the squad. 

"Central to all squads. House fire at 102 and Albany. Emergency crews have been dispatched." 

The partners exchanged glances and Yokas pushed down her radio to respond. 

"55-David to central. 102 and Albany, 10-4." 

Bosco flicked on the sirens. 

"Good, we can finally keep warm in this nasty weather," he muttered. 

Yokas gave him a look and shook her head as he drove as fast as he could to the scene in the ever heavier falling snow. 

* * *

23 Albany Road   
8:20pm 

As Sully and Davis stepped out of the car, Bosco and Yokas pulled by their squad. They got out and joined the other two cops. The fire was contained on the second floor of the house and hadn't touched any other houses as of yet. 

"Where are the bucket boys?," Bosco asked, staring into the fire.   
"Probably held up in traffic," Sully responded.   
"Anyone in the home?," Yokas questioned.   
"Not that we know of," Davis answered. "Looks like the neighbours are all out, though. Maybe we should find them someplace warm to go..." 

Suddenly, a woman burst out from the burning building. 

"My kids! I can't find them!!!"   
"Ma'am, calm down," Yokas soothed. "The firefighters are..."   
"You gotta get to them now!!!"   
"Ma'am, you've got to calm down, okay? The firefighers are coming and they'll rescue the kids."   
"They're gonna die!!!" 

Sully radioed central to demand where company was and to request an ambulance. Central responded that company was tied up in traffic because of the blizzard, and a bus had been dispatched to the location. 

"Company's stuck in traffic," he announced, looking anxiously into the fire.   
"Screw it, I'm going in," Bosco declared, unable to stand the woman's desperate cries.   
"Bosco!!!," Yokas screamed as Bosco ran in. 

He disappeared into the thick smoke, so she called to him with the radio. 

"Bosco, get outta there!" 

When he didn't respond, she cursed to herself. 

"I'm going in after him," she said, doing only what a partner can do.   
"No, I'll go," Davis stopped her, and ran into the house. 

Sully and Yokas looked at each other, then at the woman. 

"Ma'am? What's your name?," Sully asked gently.   
"Kate Donata-Joymar. My kids are Will and Tim."   
"Will and Tim, alright." 

While Yokas radioed the names to Bosco and Davis, Sully continued to get as much information from Kate as possible. 

"Mrs. Donata-Joymar, can we contact your husband about this?"   
"James... no, he's not... we shouldn't... Will... Tim..."   
"James? Is that your husband? Can we contact him?" 

Kate nodded slowly, staring into the fire, mumbling the names of her sons over and over. While Sully tended to her, Bosco and Davis began their search in blazing house for the two kids. 

"Bosco!," Davis yelled, then coughed.   
"Over here!," he replied. "Back of the house!" 

Switching on his flashlight, Davis made his way over to join Bosco, his eyes and lungs starting to burn from the acrid smoke. He heard Bosco calling the kids, and followed the sound, finding himself in the kitchen where the stairs were. Thick smoke poured out from upstairs. 

"Looks like the fire is only burning upstairs," Davis commented.   
"And the kids are probably up there," Bosco added. 

Pointing his flashlight into the smoke, Bosco covered his nose and mouth with his free arm and headed up. Yokas came through again on the radio and asked them where they were. 

"We're at the back, heading up the stairs. Company here yet?"   
"Not yet. Be careful." 

Davis went up the stairs after the call. The heat was much more intense, and his eyes burned badly. But they needed to find the kids. 

"Will! Tim!," Bosco shouted, coughing from the smoke. 

He opened a door and went in, with Davis behind him. There was no one visible in the room, so Bosco ducked under to check the bed while Davis looked in the closet. 

"Nobody," Davis announced, and the two headed back into the hallway. 

They checked the next two rooms, but found no one. They got as far as they could check. Both men coughed and blinked furiously from the smoke. Yokas came on over the radio just then. 

"The trucks are here. Get out of the house."   
"Bosco, let's go. Let the boys do their work."   
"The kids are probably right there."   
"We can't get to them. But company's here. Let's go." 

Davis tugged at Bosco's arm, urging him to go. Bosco hesitated for a moment, then let Davis lead the way out. When they got to the ground floor, they were met with some of the firefighters. 

"Get outta here. It's not safe," Jimmy said, giving them a shove while he headed up. 

Bosco stopped in his tracks, wanting to defend himself. 

"Later, Bosco," Davis said, pushing him out. 

The two made it out, and Yokas rushed over. 

"You guys okay?," Yokas asked.   
"Yeah," Davis answered while Bosco coughed hard.   
"That was stupid," Sully scolded, joining them after leaving Kate with Bobby and Kim to be examined.   
"C'mon, you two need to be checked out," Yokas said, looking at the soot covered two.   
"I'm fine," Bosco snapped, then coughed again.   
"No you're not. You just breathed in smoke so you probably need some oxygen or something," Yokas argued with concern.   
"Come on, Bosco. It's just procedure, just to make sure you're okay," Sully added. 

He gave the two a look with his hurting eyes, and stalked off to one of the ambulances. Davis trailed behind him, giving Sully and Yokas a curious look. 

"What's wrong with him today?," Sully asked.   
"I have no idea," Yokas replied, shaking her head in her partner's direction. "One of his days, I guess." 

* * *

The Firehouse   
9:10pm 

"Can you believe there were no kids in the building?," Carlos remarked as he scooped salad into his plate.   
"Yeah, and Bosco and Davis went in to look for them too," Joe added, shaking his head, forking up pasta to his mouth.   
"Yokas told me the woman made them go into the building. That's pretty screwed up," Kim commented. "This pasta is good, Doc!"   
"Thank you."   
"Maybe Yokas is just covering his butt. Bosco gets into enough trouble," Jimmy added.   
"Well, at least no one is hurt," Alex said. "That's most important." 

Everyone fell silent for a while, eating away at their late, late dinner. 

"Wonder if that woman really had kids," Kim said, breaking the silence. She was never a person who could stand silence.   
"I heard the detectives saying that she used to, but they're with the father."   
"Hmm... lost custody, probably," Kim extrapolated, giving a quick glance at Jimmy who looked briefly up at her at the same time. 

She was glad that they had joint custody of Joey. Although Jimmy can be a jerk sometimes, she knew that having a father figure for Joey is best. 

The table fell silent again, and other than the occasional sip of drink and slurp pasta, it stayed that way until they finished dinner that night. 

* * *

55th Precinct   
11:28pm 

After having spent the latter part of their day at the hospital with Bosco being checked out, he and Yokas finally pulled up to the precinct, avoiding talk of the fact that the kids weren't even in the house all along the ride home. Luckily, he suffered nothing more serious than some minor smoke inhalation, but his constant coughing worried Yokas. 

"You sure you okay, Bos? You keep coughing and coughing...," Yokas asked as they headed up the steps.   
"I'm fine," he choked out after another coughing spell. "I just need some water." 

And with that, he rushed off into the precinct. Yokas rolled her eyes and went in, glad that the day had finally ended and that her partner was okay. But she was still concerned and a little pissed that he refused to let her know what was going on with him. She did not like working with a cranky partner with an unknown cause of crankiness. So, once they were both in the change room, Yokas tried him again. 

"Snow's pretty bad tonight. It'll probably make for a nasty day tomorrow."   
"Hmmm..."   
"Maybe you should stay at home tomorrow. Do you some good." 

No response. 

"Bosco, will you just talk to me? What is with you today?"   
"I'm tired, okay?"   
"Well, maybe you should stay home tomorrow." 

He looked up at her after stuffing his shirt into his bag. 

"Maybe I will..." 

He looked down again. Coughing, he grabbed the bag roughly off the ground and got up to leave. Before Yokas could interject, he went out the door, letting the question of his attitude of the day hang in the air. Yokas sighed dramatically and looked over at Davis and Sully who had observed the entire scene silently from where they were changing for the day. 

"Why do I even bother?," she asked, shaking her head.   
"Who knows?," Davis answered. "I don't think we'll ever figure out Bosco." 

Sighing once again, she picked up her own bag. 

"Hey, can one of you give me a lift home? I really don't wanna walk home in this blizzard."   
"Yeah, no problem," Sully answered, picking up his own duffel.   
"Thanks... drive safely, Davis. See ya tomorrow."   
"Yeah, see ya guys."   
"See ya, Davis." 

Yokas followed Sully out to his car, looking forward to her cozy home where she will probably lament the day's troubles to her husband and ponder some more about the conundrum of her partner. 

Who knows, maybe she'll figure him out one day. 

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Well, after working on this piece for a year, I am finally done! Please do let me know what you think about this fic... it's a little different from the other fics I've written so far, IMO, since I attempted incorporating all the characters. 

Anyways, I love my feedback, and I've been suffering from feedback deficiency lately. So you know how to cure it, right? ;o) Thanks for reading again! 

Feedback is always apreciated!!! Please send it to pedellea@hotmail.com or post a review on the site. Thanks a bunch!   
Please visit my fanfic page: http://www.geocities.com/phunwuns/Fanfic/ 


End file.
